Tea 'Verse Tidbits
by J. Maria
Summary: Ten song-length drabbles set in the world of the More Than Tea series. Harry goofs up, and doesn't know quite how to fix things with Vi Summers-Weasley.
1. Hittin' My Head Against the Wall

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha  
Words: 146  
A/N: So, these are the third set of random song prompt ficlets I did while waiting to figure out what was wrong with my computer. Basically because I was trying to write the last installment of Baby Steps when it threw a hissy fit.  
And I have no idea what they were doing before I peeked in on them...they can be so secretive sometimes.

_****___

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
Hittin' My Head Against the Wall

"Did I ask for the tone of annoyance from you, Potter?"

"I didn't know that I catered to your wishes, Zabini."

"Well, you ought to learn it fast then," Blaise gave him a quick annoying smirk.

"Are you two gonna whip it out and measure it?" Vi huffed.

Harry gaped at her for several seconds, wondering where the timid and babbling Vi of three years ago had gone. Charlie and Buffy Weasley's adopted sister was shaking her head at Blaise and frowning at Harry. Normally with girls it was the other way around, but he'd learned that when it came to the Summers or the Weasley girls nothing normal could be expected.

"It doesn't matter where I've been. Blaise has been kind enough to escort me, even though you had promised. Jerk," Vi huffed, moving away from both men and toward where Luna and Dawn waited.


	2. Stand With You and Marvel

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Cast a Hook in Me by Laura Veirs (3:28)  
Words: 134  
A/N: Buffy's reflections on how things change.

_****___

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
Stand With You and Marvel

Buffy watched as Vi and Dawn huddled together, caught up in their training. It was odd how not less than three years ago, she would have cringed at the thought of another slayer being in the world because of her or at the thought of her little sister actively fighting the baddies.

But Cammi and Charlie had changed her world, and she had died for them. It was funny how much had changed. Charlie snuck up behind her, as Cammi raced forward to go play with two of her favorite aunts.

"Harry jacked up the interview, and Blaise had to save the day," Buffy shook her head.

"Hmm, that why you're looking particularly fierce right now?"

"Part of it," Buffy sighed. "That boy might be a Chosen One, but sometimes he is exceptionally dense."


	3. And Now This Little Girl

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: I Summon You (Cool) - Spoon (1:28)  
Words: 86  
A/N: Getting the frustration the inanimate objects acting as placeholders for real people.

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
And Now This Little Girl

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dawn sighed.

"No," Vi grunted, taking another whack at the dummy with the broadsword that was nearly as tall as her.

"Okay. Do you want me to beat him up?" Dawn tried again.

"No. I want the Boy Who Fricken Lived to not be such a douche. Think you can pull it off?"

"Well, I did help to get Malfoy and Zabini acting partially human and decent. Odder things have happened when me, Ginny and Luna put our heads together."


	4. So Very Tired

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: A Whisper - A Fine Frenzy (4:55)  
Words: 161  
A/N: Bringing things to a head, and apparently, this is all about Vi/Harry, which I didn't even know it was leaning that way, huh.

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
So Very Tired

"No, I did _not _ask you to do that to him, Dawn!" Vi's face turned bright pink as she noticed Harry standing in front of her looking particularly put upon.

"He volunteered," the brunette shrugged.

"How much coercing did you do?"

"None," Harry answered, sick of being spoken about as if he wasn't there.

"Bull. Did she threaten not to invite you to Sunday Brunch? She's been known to withhold Danish privileges on occasion," Vi snapped.

"I was going to but he was all sad and mopey -"

"I was not!" Harry snapped. "I just wanted to make up for being a prat about the whole Zabini-at-the-Ministry thing."

"Why? Why do you care that you were being all irrational about me being around your friend?"

"First, Zabini and I are _not_ friends. And secondly, it was the other way around," Harry looked away.

"Huh?"

"I didn't like Zabini being around _you_ -"

"I just said that!"

"Not the _right_ way!"


	5. What Do You Say

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Taking Chances (Glee) - (Rachel) Lea Michele (3:56)  
Words: 138  
A/N: Confused

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
What Do You Say

"Why can't he ever make normal person sense?" Vi huffed, picking up Cammi who was glaring at Harry's retreating back.

"Because he's a guy and they lack in the whole making sense way?" Dawn shrugged, frowning at Cammi. "Don't look so mean at Uncle Harry, Cammi."

"He made Aunt Vi cross," Cammi pouted. "E'gar says he's silly."

"She's talking about your ferret, right?" Vi frowned.

"Kofi, and yes." Dawn shook her head. "He spends more time watching after her than he does me these days."

"That's because Connor doesn't like him."

"Connor Angel needs to get over the need to hunt and eat my Kofi," Dawn huffed.

"It's the Destroyer thing, Dawnie," Vi patted her shoulder. "He can't help it."

"No, I'm convinced it's just a guy thing."

"Stupid boys," Cammi stuck out her tongue.

"You said it."


	6. Meltdown

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Meltdown - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet (3:56)  
Words: 128  
A/N: Apparently, the song has no lyrics...which makes picking a title damned hard for this piece.

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
Meltdown

"I'm not being that obtuse!" Harry cried. "I don't like her being around Zabini -"

"Because he's dating Luna and only did it as a favor _to_ Luna. Because you and she couldn't go," Charlie frowned at him. "You knew that, right, Harry?"

The younger wizard clenched his jaw. It would have been nice if someone had told him that before he'd lost it in front of Vi. It would have been a lot better if seeing her on Zabini's arm hadn't been such a damned shock.

"And Vi's not the type of girl who'd break up a happy home, Potter," Charlie pushed the bottle of Firewhiskey towards him. "As much as you might not like him, theirs is a happy home. Besides, our Vi likes men with facial scars."


	7. Just Too Good to Be True

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Muse (3:31)  
Words: 154  
A/N: Don't know if I mentioned this before, but this verse is seriously AU after season 5/ep 6x01 for Buffy and AU books 6 and 7 for Harry.

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
Just Too Good to be True

The Kofi named Edgar was staring pointedly at him. Which was just disturbing to see the little mongoose-like creature looking even more fierce and deadly than it already was. And he hadn't the foggiest as to why he was being glared at - though it might have had something to do with his stupidity over Vi.

"Edgar, go bother Dawnie and Vi," Buffy shooed him off the table, which earned her a pained sniff from the creature that had once saved her young daughter's life. "Harry already feels like a big enough tool without you glaring at him."

"Hey!"

"Harry, you have to apologize to Vi. She didn't like going there with Blaise, but Luna was called away and we slayers are forced to make nice with your damned Ministry in order to not get sucked in by the Council again. Now, go apologize to my little sister or I'm letting Dawn cook dinner."


	8. I Break You

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Vampyre Erotica - Inkubus Sukkubus (4:47)  
Words: 170  
A/N: There are fellytones - er, telephones in the Burrow Annex. Because not everyone likes to yell over the Floo Network.

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
I Break You

"Ten bucks says he runs out into the night screamin his head off, yo," Faith Lehane chuckled over the line as Buffy Weasley recounted the whole Vi/Harry non-lovers-spat.

"I don't think so. I threatened him with Dawn's cooking."

"God, you keep that kid _far_ away from a stove, Weasley!" Faith's voice went eerily serious.

"Didn't like the dinners she prepared for you and Giles on her last visit?"

"Hell to the no. Kid's a damned menace."

"Now you know why my pizza bill was so high when I lived in Sunnydale."

"Damn."

"How's everything on your end?"

"Five by five, ya know? Got some hairy shit when Cleveland rocked to life, but other than that - G-man's adjustin' to the cold."

"And you?" Buffy shivered at the thought of Ohio winters. When Sunnydale had mysteriously collapsed in on itself two years after she'd handed the reigns of slayer hood over to Faith, Giles had cheerily told her there was another one in Cleveland.

"I'm a Southie girl, this ain't shit."


	9. That's What I Want

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Money - Josie and the Pussycats (2:28)  
Words: 105  
A/N: Meh.

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
That's What I Want

Vi crossed her arms as she stared up at the stupid Boy-Who-Lived. She didn't want him to look so pitiful, but he did. And she knew exactly why he did. Because Charlie had talked reason to him, Buffy had threatened him and Edgar had nipped at his heels.

"I don't _want_ an apology. What I want to know is what I ever did to you to make you think I was a danger to your friends. I've never been mean to you and you were totally out of line with me, Potter."

"You haven't done anything! I just - I didn't like Zabini touching you."


	10. If You Don't Mind Your Mother's Words

Title: Tea 'verse Tidbits  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Chamomile and Edgar. Whedon owns the BtVS people, Rowling owns the HP people.  
Summary: Ten minis set in the More Than Tea verse.  
Song: Shankill Butchers - The Decemberists (4:39)  
Words: 183  
A/N: The End. Until, you know, I finish _Baby Steps_ and _Who Knows_.

__

**__**

Tea 'verse Tidbits

  
If You Don't Mind Your Mother's Words

She couldn't have heard him right. This didn't make any sense - Harry always avoided her on when she came to stay with the Weasleys and Buffy's family. Because she reminded him too much of Ginny. Or his mom, like the twins teased. It didn't -

"That's not funny, Harry. Blaise is wrapped around Luna's little finger. And I don't have a thing for wizards. Just because some slayers do that doesn't mean I do. Or vampires, because Buffy dated them and that just didn't -"

"What do mean, you don't fancy wizards? What's wrong with wizards?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying I'm not like Buffy -"

"Well, that was fairly obvious!" Harry snorted.

"That's just rude! I know I'm not super hot or as well coordinated as her yet, but I'm trying my damnedest to live with a destiny hanging over my head and your rudeness isn't helping!" Vi's eyes watered. She couldn't just get angry, _no_, she had to be all girly and cry when she got angry.

"I-"

"Go screw yourself, Potter!"

"Bollocks!" Harry hissed as she stomped away from him.


End file.
